The invention relates to light-emitting devices, and related components, systems and methods.
A light emitting diode (LED) often can provide light in a more efficient manner than an incandescent light source and/or a fluorescent light source. The relatively high power efficiency associated with LEDs has created an interest in using LEDs to displace conventional light sources in a variety of lighting applications. For example, in some instances LEDs are being used as traffic lights and to illuminate cell phone keypads and displays.
Typically, an LED is formed of multiple layers, with at least some of the layers being formed of different materials. In general, the materials and thicknesses selected for the layers determine the wavelength(s) of light emitted by the LED. In addition, the chemical composition of the layers can be selected to try to isolate injected electrical charge carriers into regions (commonly referred to as quantum wells) for relatively efficient conversion to optical power. Generally, the layers on one side of the junction where a quantum well is grown are doped with donor atoms that result in high electron concentration (such layers are commonly referred to as n-type layers), and the layers on the opposite side are doped with acceptor atoms that result in a relatively high hole concentration (such layers are commonly referred to as p-type layers).
A common approach to preparing an LED is as follows. The layers of material are prepared in the form of a wafer. Typically, the layers are formed using an epitaxial deposition technique, such as metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), with the initially deposited layer being formed on a growth substrate. The layers are then exposed to various etching and metallization techniques to form contacts for electrical current injection, and the wafer is subsequently sectioned into individual LED chips. Usually, the LED chips are packaged.
During use, electrical energy is usually injected into an LED and then converted into electromagnetic radiation (light), some of which is extracted from the LED.
The invention relates to light-emitting devices, and related components, systems and methods.
In one embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer. The surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern, and the pattern has an ideal lattice constant and a detuning parameter with a value greater than zero.
In another embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer, and the surface has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a nonperiodic pattern.
In a further embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer, and the surface has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a complex periodic pattern.
In one embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a layer of n-doped material, a layer of p-doped material, and a light-generating region. The light-emitting device also includes a layer of reflective material that is capable of reflecting at least about 50% of light generated by the light-generating region that impinges on the layer of reflective material. The surface of the layer of n-doped material is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the layer of n-doped material. The surface of the layer of n-doped material has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern, and the distance between the layer of p-doped material and the layer of reflective material is less than the distance between the layer of n-doped material and the layer of reflective material.
In another embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials including a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer, and the surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern. The light-emitting device also includes a layer of reflective material that is capable of reflecting at least about 50% of light generated by the light-generating region that impinges on the layer of reflective material. The light-generating region is between the layer of reflective material and the first layer, and the pattern does not extend beyond the first layer.
In a further embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region, and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer. The light-emitting device also includes a material in contact with the surface of the first layer, where the material has an index of refraction less than about 1.5. The light emitting device is packaged.
In one embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer. The surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern. The light-emitting device also includes a phosphor material supported by the surface of the first layer. The sidewalls of the light-emitting device are substantially devoid of the phosphor material.
In another embodiment, the invention features a method of making a wafer. The method includes disposing a phosphor material on a surface of the wafer. The wafer includes a plurality of light-emitting devices. Each light-emitting device includes a multi-layer stack of materials including a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer, and the surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern.
In a further embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer, and the surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern. The light-emitting device also includes a phosphor material configured so that light generated by the light-generating region that emerges via the surface of the first layer interacts with the phosphor material so that light that emerges from the phosphor layer is substantially white light. The ratio of the height of the light-emitting device to an area of the light-emitting device is sufficiently small enough for the white light to extend in all directions.
In one embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region, and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer. The light-emitting device also includes a first sheet formed of a material that is substantially transparent to light that emerges from the light-emitting device, and a second sheet that includes a phosphor material. The second sheet is adjacent the first sheet. The light-emitting device is packaged, and the first and second sheets form a portion of the package for the light-emitting device.
In another embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials including a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer. The surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern, and the pattern is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region that emerges from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer is more collimated than a lambertian distribution of light.
In a further embodiment, the invention features a wafer that includes a plurality of light-emitting devices. At least some of the light-emitting devices include a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region. The surface of the first layer is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer. The surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern, and the pattern is configured so that light generated by the light-generating region that emerges from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer is more collimated than a lambertian distribution of light. The wafer has at least about five (e.g., at least about 25, at least about 50) light-emitting devices per square centimeter.
In one embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region so that, during use of the light-emitting device, light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via a surface of the first layer. The surface of the first layer has a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern, and at least about 45% (e.g., at least about 50%, at least about 60%, at least about 70%) of the total amount of light generated by the light-generating region that emerges from the light-emitting device emerges via the surface of the light-emitting device.
In another embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region so that, during use of the light-emitting device, light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via a surface of the first layer. The light-emitting device has an edge which is at least about one millimeter (e.g., at least about 1.5 millimeters, at least about tow millimeters, at least about 2.5 millimeters) long, and the light-emitting device is designed so that the extraction efficiency of the light-emitting device is substantially independent of the length of the edge of the length of the edge.
In a further embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region so that, during use of the light-emitting device, light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via a surface of the first layer. The light-emitting device has an edge which is at least about one millimeter (e.g., at least about 1.5 millimeters, at least about tow millimeters, at least about 2.5 millimeters) long, and the light-emitting device is designed so that the quantum efficiency of the light-emitting device is substantially independent of the length of the edge of the length of the edge.
In one embodiment, the invention features a light-emitting device that includes a multi-layer stack of materials. The multi-layer stack of materials includes a light-generating region and a first layer supported by the light-generating region so that, during use of the light-emitting device, light generated by the light-generating region can emerge from the light-emitting device via a surface of the first layer. The light-emitting device has an edge which is at least about one millimeter (e.g., at least about 1.5 millimeters, at least about tow millimeters, at least about 2.5 millimeters) long, and the light-emitting device is designed so that the wall plug efficiency of the light-emitting device is substantially independent of the length of the edge of the length of the edge.
In another embodiment, the invention features a method of making a light-emitting device. The method includes bonding a layer of a reflective material with a layer of p-doped material. The light-emitting device includes a multi-layer stack of materials including the layer of p-doped material, a light-generating region, and a first layer. The first layer includes a surface having a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern, and the reflective material is capable of reflecting at least about 50% of light generated by the light-generating region that impinges on the layer of reflective material.
In a further embodiment, the invention features a method of making a light-emitting device. The method includes disbonding a substrate bonded with a first layer. The first layer forms a portion of a multi-layer stack of materials that includes a light-generating region, and the method forms a light-emitting device in which a surface of the first layer has a surface with a dielectric function that varies spatially according to a pattern.
Embodiments can feature one or more of the following aspects.
The multi-layer stack of materials can be formed of a multi-layer stack of semiconductor materials. The first layer can be a layer of n-doped semiconductor material, and the multi-layer stack can further include a layer of p-doped semiconductor material. The light-generating region can be between the layer of n-doped semiconductor material and the layer of p-doped semiconductor material.
The light-emitting device can further include a support that supports the multi-layer stack of materials.
The light-emitting device can further include a layer of reflective material that is capable of reflecting at least about 50% of light generated by the light-generating region that impinges on the layer of reflective material. The layer of reflective material can be between the support and the multi-layer stack of materials. The distance between the layer of p-doped semiconductor material and the layer of reflective material can be less than a distance between the layer of n-doped semiconductor material and the layer of reflective material.
The light-emitting device can further include a p-ohmic contact layer between the layer of p-doped material and the layer of reflective material.
The light-emitting device can further include a current-spreading layer between the first layer and the light-generating region.
The multi-layer stack of materials can be formed of semiconductor materials, such as, for example, III-V semiconductor materials, organic semiconductor materials and/or silicon.
In some embodiments, the pattern does not extend into the light-generating region.
In certain embodiments, the pattern does not extend beyond the first layer.
In some embodiments, the pattern extends beyond the first layer.
The light-emitting device can further include electrical contacts configured to inject current into the light-emitting device. The electrical contacts can be configured to vertically inject electrical current into the light-emitting device.
The pattern can be partially formed of a component selected from, for example, holes in the surface of the first layer, pillars in the first layer, continuous veins in the first layer, discontinuous veins in the first layer and combinations thereof.
In some embodiments, the pattern can be selected from triangular patterns, square patterns, and grating patterns.
In certain embodiments, the pattern can be selected from aperiodic patterns, quasicrystalline patterns, Robinson patterns, and Amman patterns. In some embodiments, the pattern is a Penrose pattern.
In some embodiments, the pattern is selected from honeycomb patterns and Archimidean patterns. In certain embodiments, a pattern (e.g., a honeycomb pattern) can have holes with different diameters.
The pattern can be partially formed of holes in the surface of the first layer.
The detuning parameter can be; for example, at least about 1% of the ideal lattice constant and/or at most about 25% of the ideal lattice constant. In some embodiments, the pattern can correspond to a substantially randomly detuned ideal pattern.
The pattern can be configured so that light emitted by the surface of the first layer has a spectrum of radiation modes, and the spectrum of radiation modes is substantially the same as a characteristic emission spectrum of the light-generating region.
The light-emitting device can be, for example, a light-emitting diode, a laser, or an optical amplifier. Examples of light-emitting devices include organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), flat surface-emitting LEDs, and high brightness light-emitting devices (HBLEDs).
In some embodiments, the surface of the first layer has features with a size of less than about xcex/5, where xcex is a wavelength of light that can be emitted by the first layer.
In certain embodiments, the light-emitting device is packaged (e.g., in the form of a packaged die). In some embodiments, a packaged light-emitting device can be free of an encapsulant material.
In some embodiments, the material in contact with the surface of the first layer is a gas (e.g., air). The gas can have a pressure of less than about 100 Torr.
In certain embodiments, the material in contact with the surface of the first layer has an index of refraction of at least about one.
In some embodiments, a packaged LED includes a cover. The cover can include a phosphor material. The cover can be configured so that light generated by the light-generating region that emerges via the surface of the first layer can interact with the phosphor material, and so that light that emerges via the surface of the first layer and interacts with the phosphor material emerges from the cover as substantially white light.
In certain embodiments, the light-emitting device further includes a first sheet comprising a material that is substantially transparent to light that emerges from the light-emitting device, and a second sheet that includes a phosphor material. The second sheet can be adjacent the first sheet, and a material having an index of refraction of less than about 1.5 can be between the first sheet and the surface of the first layer. The first and second sheets can be configured so that light generated by the light-generating region that emerges via the surface of the first layer can interact with the phosphor material, and so that light that emerges via the surface of the first layer and interacts with the phosphor material emerges from the second sheet as substantially white light.
The phosphor material can be disposed on the surface of the first layer.
Methods of making a wafer can include disposing the phosphor material to form of a layer having a thickness that varies by less than about 20%. The methods can include flattening the layer of the phosphor material so that a thickness of the layer of the phosphor material varies by less than about 20%. The methods can also include flattening the phosphor material after disposing the phosphor material on the surface of the first layer. The phosphor material can be, for example, spin-coated on the surface of the wafer. The methods can include forming a plurality of the light emitting devices from the wafer, and separating at least some of the light-emitting devices from each other.
In some embodiments, when light generated by the light-generating region emerges from the light-emitting device via the surface of the first layer, at least about 40% of the light emerging via the surface of the first layer emerges within at most about 30xc2x0 of an angle normal to the surface of the first layer.
In certain embodiments, the filling factor of the light-emitting device is at least about 10% and/or at most about 75%.
Methods of making a light-emitting device can further include, before bonding the layer of the reflective material with the layer of p-doped material, bonding the first layer with a substrate, the multi-layer stack of materials being between the substrate and the layer of reflective material. The methods can also include forming a bonding layer between the first layer and the substrate. The methods can also include removing the substrate. The methods can further include lapping and polishing steps after removing the substrate. The substrate can be removed after bonding the layer of the reflective material with the first layer. Removing the substrate can include heating a bonding layer disposed between the first layer and the substrate. Heating the bonding layer can decompose at least a portion of the bonding layer. Heating the bonding layer can include exposing the bonding layer to radiation emitted by a laser. Removing the substrate can include exposing the substrate using a laser liftoff process. Removing the substrate can result in the surface of the first layer becoming substantially flat. The methods can further include, before forming the pattern in the surface of the first layer, planarizing the surface of the first layer after the first substrate is removed. Planarizing the surface of the first layer can include chemical-mechanical polishing the surface of the first layer. Planarizing the surface of the first layer can reduce the roughness of the surface of the first layer to greater than about xcex/5, where xcex is a wavelength of light that can be emitted by the first layer. Forming the pattern can include using nanolithography. The methods can also include disposing a substrate on the layer of reflective material. The methods can further include disposing a current-spreading layer between the first layer and the light-generating region.
Embodiments can feature one or more of the following advantages.
In certain embodiments, an LED and/or a relatively large LED chip can exhibit relatively high light extraction.
In some embodiments, an LED and/or a relatively large LED chip can exhibit relatively high surface brightness, relatively high average surface brightness, relatively low need for heat dissipation or relatively high rate of heat dissipation, relatively low etendue and/or relatively high power efficiency.
In certain embodiments, an LED and/or a relatively large LED chip can be designed so that relatively little light emitted by the LED/LED chip is absorbed by packaging.
In some embodiments, a packaged LED (e.g., a relatively large packaged LED) can be prepared without using an encapsulant material. This can result in a packaged LED that avoids certain problems associated with the use of certain encapsulant materials, such as reduced performance and/or inconsistent performance as a function of time, thereby providing a packaged LED that can exhibit relatively good and/or reliable performance over a relatively long period of time.
In certain embodiments, an LED (e.g., a packaged LED, which can be a relatively large packaged LED) can include a relatively uniform coating of a phosphor material.
In some embodiments, an LED (e.g., a packaged LED, which can be a relatively large packaged LED) can be designed to provide a desired light output within a particular angular range (e.g., within a particular angular range relative to the LED surface normal).
In some embodiments, an LED and/or a relatively large LED chip can be prepared by a process that is relatively inexpensive.
In certain embodiments, an LED and/or a relatively large LED chip can be prepared by a process that can be conducted on a commercial scale without incurring costs that render the process economically unfeasible.
Features and advantages of the invention are in the description, drawings and claims.